initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
The 5 Consecutive Hairpins
The 5 Consecutive Hairpins '''(爆裂!5連ヘアピン, known as '''5 Point Hairpin! in the Tokyopop version) is the tenth Act of Initial D: First Stage. The episode is the second half of Takumi Fujiwara's battle with Takeshi Nakazato. It also features the beginning of Takumi Fujiwara's impromptu battle in the AE85 Levin. Synopsis Takeshi and Takumi speed toward the finish line! Victory is at hand for the driver who can conquer the final challenges of the course - five treacherous hairpin curves. Plot As the battle continues, a spectator is bewildered how Nakazato isn't able to shake off an old Eight-Six. 3 cars approach on the first of the five hairpins as Takumi performs a braking drift while Ryosuke isn't far behind and a spectator is shocked of his presence. Takeshi recognises he is near where Keisuke was overtaken during his second battle with Takumi. Keisuke is amazed how the R32 is persistent in refusing to give up the inside. Ryosuke tells Keisuke that it's his style of racing. Ryosuke then wonders what the Eight-Six is going to do next. Takumi then drifts close outside. As he drifts by he leaves the spectators in shock on how close he is which causes so much dirt to plow up. Nakazato becomes impatient. Ryosuke is amazed at the R32's acceleration while Keisuke is amazed on Takumi close to making a move with millimetres to spare. With 3 corners left, Ryosuke believes Takumi should make his move before then. Takumi again takes the outside again which further aggravates Nakazato. Such move amazes Keisuke. Nakazato is beginning to lose his patience due to how he aggressively tackled the corners as Ryosuke pointed out. Ryosuke alerted Keisuke on Takumi attempting to make his move and to keep his eyes peeled. Keisuke is confused how he can be able to do so with no space inside. Nakazato feels provoked by Takumi's taunting moves. He won't be able to attack the corners due to protecting the inside line and needs to try leave a huge gap in the upcoming turn which would enable him to go in as much speed as possible. Takumi makes his move by taking outside. Nakazato then blocks his path causing Takumi to trick him by slamming the brakes and cut back inside into the gutters. Nakazato sees the Eight-Six disappear from his mirrors and saw Takumi riding the shoulder. His understeer begins to act up and realised the trick he pulled off but didn't expect such move to be done in an Eight-Six. With the race still on, Takeshi attempts to retake the lead by flying past him in second gear. This causes his tyres to lose pressure and his rear fender slams the guardrail while Ryosuke corners around him as he spins out. Nakazato accepts fault in his defeat instead of his car. He underestimated Takumi but was nonetheless satisfied with the race after giving everything he had. After his defeat he vowed to train harder in hopes to rematch him. The damage on his rear fender would cost him about 70,000 yen to repair. Takumi crosses the line which excites Itsuki and the SpeedStars. Yuichi had been right about Bunta's prediction. This ends the Rotary Brothers' study on Takumi's skill. Keisuke believed it was the good ABS on the Eight-Six that pulled off such a maneuver. Ryosuke chuckled at Keisuke's statement and informs him that Eight-Sixes lack ABS. Street racers who drive cars with ABS exclusively can't develop the skills it takes a strict pedal control in which is required in order to stop before the brakes lock up. In reality, ABS' can outperform subtle the nuances of an experienced driver's right foot and Takumi is the example of how it works. Ryosuke never had such a thrill of a race for a long while and the Eight-Six is an ideal target for both of them to set their sites on and would give them a run for their money. Takumi returns home staring at his car. Bunta goes out to smoke a cigarette and asked if he was having a moment with the car. Takumi somewhat is. He then asked a curious question about the car but forgot what he was about to say and gets some sleep. The following morning, an excited Itsuki buys what he believes to be an Eight-Six Levin GT-Apex. As Itsuki starts the car, Iketani and Kenji suspected the engine's behaviour sounding off. Yuichi told Itsuki to pop the hood and after inspection reveals that he actually bought not an AE86 but a mere AE85 Levin SR causing everyone to burst into laughter except Takumi whom felt pity in him. A tearfully embarrassed Itsuki runs off while a worried Takumi runs after him. Yuichi disapproved of them humiliating him causing Iketani and Kenji to feel bad. Itsuki was in no mood to receive Takumi. He said he would have wanted to be accompanied in the dealership but he wanted to surprise them at the time he bought the car and thinks Takumi is laughing inside. Takumi assured that it's not the case but infact envies him that he has a car of his own and can use it any time he wants compared to having to share the Eight-Six with Bunta. And told him that it's not the car's power that matters but its the skills that does. That cheers Itsuki up in some ways and decides to test drive it in Akina for the night. That night, witnesses of the Eight-Six and R32 battle ridicule Itsuki and Takumi as he exits the car during his test run thinking he is a street racer wannabe. Before they take leave, he ridicules his car and as Itsuki corrects it's an AE85, it humiliates him even further. This does not sit well with Takumi and drives the Eight-Five for revenge for bullying his friend and promises he won't wreck his car. Takumi then drives furiously and Itsuki screams in fear. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: July 4, 1998 Characters # Takumi Fujiwara # Takeshi Nakazato # Koichiro Iketani # Ryosuke Takahashi # Keisuke Takahashi # Itsuki Takeuchi # Kenji # Yuichi Tachibana # Bunta Fujiwara Cars # Sprinter AE86 Trueno GT Apex # Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) # Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 ∞ III (FC3S) # Toyota Corolla Levin SR (AE85) Music # around the world - m.o.v.e # Heartbeat - Nathalie # Lonely Love - Sophie # Rage Your Dream - m.o.v.e Quotes Notes & Trivia Site Navigation 10 10 Category:Initial D: First Stage